1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable type opening and closing switch structure for a valve pin control of a gas cylinder, and in particular to a cable type opening and closing switch structure for a valve pin of a gas cylinder capable of preventing an abrasion of an opening and closing switch and achieving an easier assembling operation in such a manner that a valve pin adapted to control the flow of gas in a valve of a gas cylinder is slid in cooperation with a ball disposed at an opening and closing switch and is moved up and down.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a gas cylinder is adapted to a height control structure of a seating part of a chair for thereby moving up or down the seating part based on a user's selection.
The gas cylinder includes a base supported on a floor, an outer container assembly that is inserted into a center portion of the base and has a vertical rod therein, a cylinder member that is slide-inserted into an inner surface of the outer container assembly wherein an inner surface of the same is slide-engaged with the rod, and an upper side of the same is engaged with the seating part, an inner pipe that is installed in the cylinder member with a certain distance and is slide-engaged with an upper end piston of the rod, a valve that is engaged with the cylinder member wherein a lower side of the same is engaged with the inner pipe for thereby circulating gas, a valve pin that is inserted into the valve in an axial direction for thereby opening and closing a flow path, an opening and closing lever that is connected with an upper side of the valve pin for thereby moving up and down the valve pin, and an operation lever connected with the opening and closing lever through a cable.
The gas cylinder is operated using an operation lever. When pulling the operation lever, the opening and closing lever allows the valve pin to move down for thereby pushing the piston, so that the cylinder member is moved up. Therefore, the seating part is moved up. When the seating part is moved up and an external force of the operation lever is removed at a certain position during the movement, the valve pin closes the flow path, so that the seating part maintains a fixed state. In addition, after the operation lever is operated, when the seating part is pushed with a certain force higher than the gas pressure, the gas flows through the space between the flow path of the valve, the cylinder member and the inner pipe for thereby moving up the piston, so that seating part is moved down.
The opening and closing lever adapted to move up and down the valve pin of the valve in the gas cylinder is designed in such a manner that one end of the same is hinged with an upper inner side of the cylinder member, and the other end of the same presses the upper side of the valve pin, so that the contacting portions are easily damaged due to the friction with the upper end of the valve pin.